La douleur exquise
by Helisia
Summary: Une Ginny qui vit dans ses souvenirs pour ne pas faire face à la mort de Harry. OS.


Hey !

C'est déjà un peu plus long .C'est déjà ça de gagner é.è

Bisous à vous les gens (K)

* * *

Deux jours à peine que tu n'es plus là. Une éternité en fait.

pendant laquelle je me suis inventée une histoire, un futur où tu as ta place, modifiable à l'infini en remplacement de secours du présent qui lui n'a plus de suite. Plus mon futur prend de place, plus je l'imagine, plus je le nourris d'espoir et d'un luxe de détail. En fait plus on je m'y croit dans ce bout de futur tout droit sortit de mon esprit, plus l'écart entre lui et le présent est grand. Et en fait, plus je tombe de haut, plus je me ferais mal au cul en retombant sur le sol bien dur.

Mon futur inventé, je peux y vivre, y ressaser la douleur et la mêler de pleins d'interrogations.

**Et si ?**

Quelques fois, le futur devient tout à fait irréaliste, fou. Mais il est tellement comfortable de se dire que quelque part, c'est tout à fait possible que ça arrive. Ca s'appelle l'espoir.

Parfois c'est tout à fait niais, et toujours c'est bien humain.

Je vois des images de nous se former devant mes yeux, et c'est comme si j'y était. J'assiste à la projection du film de nos souvenirs. Je regarde chacun de tes mouvements, si beau, si vivant. Ma tête semble vide et en même temps si pleine que je n'ai plus envie de réfléchir. Je veux rester là, à l'infini dans cette salle de cinéma irréelle, assistant à notre passé dont j'aimerais tellement qu'il ait un présent.

**Et si j'avais…**

C'est un endroit où je te retrouve, tu es morts, mais dans mon cœur t'es toujours vivant.

La nuit je me surprend à penser au moment où tu étais là, et à ce moment-là, on avait des projets. J'avais des espoirs, et ces espoirs-là, vivre avec toi, vivre sans guerre, je me les repasse en boucle. Ca me semble si loin, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècle le temps où je vivais, insousciente de ce qui se tramait.

**Alors on aurait pus…**

La douleur est lancinante, mais tout, tout je ferais tout pour ne pas perdre une miette du peu qu'on a vécut. J'aurais aimé savoir pendant ces petits instants qu'ils étaient si précieux. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas profité à fond. J'aurais voulut profiter de ta présence jusqu'à t'avoir marqué au fer dans la peau. La douleur exquise..

J'ai l'impression que déjà les traits de ton visage s'éffacent, que plus rien n'est réaliste. Je déteste le recul que je prends sur la situation avec le temps. Pour moi, je suis coupable de commencer à aller mieux. Je refuse de faire mon deuil, car c'est vraiment accepter que tu es mort. Ca veut dire aller de l'avant, et quelque part t'oublier.

Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier. J'aimerais que mon futur reprenne vie. J'ai l'impression de m'accrocher à un cadavre en essayant de le réanimer alors qu'il est déjà six pieds sous terre.

En ressassant tout ça, je sais que je me fais du mal. Mais je me sens vivante, et ton souvenir avec mon poids au cœur, il l'est aussi. Je ne veux plus vivre ailleurs que dans mes souvenirs, je n'aurais voulut que rien ne change. Je vis dans la pensine, et quelque part je vis toujours avec toi, même si ce n'est que fictif. Non pas fictif en fait, c'est simplement que c'était réel. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te revoir une dernière fois. Pour te dire aurevoir.

Parce que quelque part, je peux pas te laisser partir sans te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Il est de là, mon goût d'inachevé. Notre nous, ils ne peut pas se finir comme ça, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécut que du vent. Du vent qu'il s'éloigne déjà de moi à toute vitesse.

Hermione dit que je vais devenir folle.

Mais je m'en fous. Je suis en colère. Je refuse de te lâcher, je m'accroche à tes vêtements où traînent encore quelques bribes de ton parfum, je m'agrippe à toutes les choses qui me sont encore accessible qui faisaient parties de ton univers. Un toxico en manque, je recherche n'importe quoi qui pourrait te rendre vivant. Toutes ces choses qui sont restées, mais qui finallement sans toi n'ont plus aucune sens. Tu étais la pièce maîtresse de mon jeu, et je me vois comme un château de cartes au bord de l'effondrement.

**Je me souviens. Je me souviens. Je me souviens.**

Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'un jour au moins, la douleur disparaît ?

Tu sais, dans mon imaginaire, t'as toute la place que tu veux. Tu peux y vivre et d'ailleurs t'y est toujours vivant parce que t'y est à l'abris de la réalité.

Je sais que je refuse de voir les choses en face. Mais j'ai l'impression de couler, vous voyez je m'enfonce vers le fond, je me débat à l'idée que tu ne seras plus là, je regarde la lumière et là c'est toi que je vois. Mais le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, m'attire vers la réalité avec une vitesse qui, je trouve tient du sadisme. Je ne veux plus redescendre sur terre toute seule.

T'avais tellement d'importance pour moi, je tenais tellement à toi, que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enlevé une partie de moi.

Et j'ai pas envie de réapprendre à vivre sans toi tu sais. J'ai même plus envie de faire cet effort.

Je ne veux pas me faire à l'idée que tu n'es plus là. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu fasses uniquement partis de mes souvenirs. T'es bien trop vivant, bien trop toi pour que je te confine dans nos souvenirs. Je sais qu'ils sont nombreux, je veux juste qu'il y en ais d'autre. Comment me lever le matin si tu n'es plus là ? Je t'aime bien trop pour te laisser t'en aller comme ça, sans un dernier aurevoir, sans un dernier regard. J'aimerais me réveiller et m'aperçevoir que tout cela n'a été qu'un mauvais rêve. Je me réveillerais, tu serais là, je te serrerais dans mes bras fort fort, j'essayerais de voler un bout de toi, pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais partir.

Même en dormant je sais que ce n'est plus vrai. A peine sortie de la somnolence je sens mon cœur lourd, mes yeux irrités d'avoir temps pleuré, et surtout, à peine réveillée je sens le manque de toi qui m'habite, me hante.

C'est un manque tellement énorme, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur lui-même s'est mis à crier.


End file.
